TFP: Beast Hunters: Predacon Raising
by CybertronsLegacyMystic
Summary: Mystic has finally made it to her true home. With her beloved adoptive family and Spark-mate Wheeljack. New discovers they find out and To save cybertron once more from Megatron/Unicron with the help of the Predacons who have earn mystic trust. Family/Adventure and a bit of Romance
1. Welcome Home

**Thought i do the movie before finishing season one. Though This is the Future Story But lets go to the Movie shall we. Now None of the Aerial Bots will be in this one since they left after skyraven death. Skyraven had already died. Wheeljack had also began Mystic sparkmate. Mystic has also helped stopped megatron with the help of bee. But there will be mentioning of a few bots here and there. Oh and yes Mystic is sparked to her own sparkling by primus special gift for her and her spark-mate.**

**Mystic: Yay**

**CLM: Do the honors.**

**Mystic: CLM does not own Transformers prime, or transformers prime movie. Only her oc's**

**CLM: thankyou. Please enjoy.**

* * *

**(Cybertron)**

Optimus stood in front of Bee with Wheeljack, Unltra magnus, Arcee, Smokescreen and Bulkhead. Mystic stood behind wheeljack, holding his servo in hers. She could smile at her father who had accepted her as his own.

"We have endure bitter hardship and accomplish battles, but in long last, our home planet has been restored. We will not be stand on cybertronian soil that were not valiant effort for both those whoa re assembled here and our absent comrades. " Optimus looked at us all and smiles lightly at mystic. " Ratchet who remains on earth to safe guard our human friends. And cliffjumper, who made an ultimate sacrifice " Optimus said, turned to look at arcee who looked down but smiled.

Mystic stood there and lower her gaze but she knew her uncle cliff strength lives in her just like her biological brother and creators and her step-creators Dreadwing and Skyquake.

" But on this day, one a dawn of a new era, we gather to betrothed a special honor one earn by Bumblebee and Mystic " Mystic releases wheeljack servo and walks up beside bee. " Through their bravery and devotion, to the cause of peace, Long before they rid the universe of the scourge of the Decepticon Warmonger. " Optimus said.

Mystic felt a bad vibe raising on her and she knew it wasn't over yet. But she sighs silently, feeling the last vibe of her life cycle. Her pure white optic's glowed once more, Pulling her conscious mind into a bright room.

* * *

**(Mystic mind)**

"_What is it alpha trion?"_ mystic asked, she knew it was the same white room she been pulled in for and she knew who had called her.

"_ You must be prepared young one, for that you have been given another gift, primus gift for you and wheeljack. But i also fear that another evil is to raised from the undead. Be safe young one_" He said.

Mystic stood there thinking for a second as she turned her head and the white room turned dark. It was the shortest vision she had. It must mean primus is to be revived soon and she wonder another gift but one fore wheeljack and her.

* * *

**(Megatron and Unicron)**

There lies the body of megatron, in the depths of the ocean where he had fallen by the hands of two autobots. He lays there un awaken, until the cold, thirst for energon, dark and hatred voice spoke. Awakening the slumber of megatron offlined body.

"Megatron. Megatron" The voice called out loud and clear.

The world went dark around megatron, until a bridge purple light appear, surrounding megatron until he turned around, spotting the giant mech that megatron once walked through to eliminate with optimus prime. Unicron who stood before megatron with his glowing purple optic's.

"Megatron" The same voice called out to megatron.

"Unicron" megatron greeted softly " I do not understand. Why am I not one with the allspark? Do i yet live? " Megatron asked with curiosity.

" You do not and yet you can not join the allspark Because my life blood once flow through your veins." Unicron said.

**(I got to say he looks more like a unicorn but missing the mane and tail xD " Mystic: SHH i'm watching the movie" Me: geez alright)**

"Dark energon" megatron said with realization.

"It binds you to my anti-spark " Unicron said.

"Optimus prime use the matrix of leadership to imprison you in the earths core so how is it that you speak to me now?" Megatron asked.

"The foolish prime re-ended my material form dormant but my energy form aroused from slumber once i sense the awakening of an ancient rival across the cosmos." Unicron said.

"Primus... So it would seem that optimus succeeded restoring cybertron after my demised" Megatron said.

"I now want to finish what i begin eons ago and for that anti-spark requires of that vessel " Unicron said.

"So I will live again?" megatron asked.

"Only to serve me your husk would simply be an interment of my will " Unicron said.

After the glow of unicron optic's. Deep in the ocean waters, Megatron body began to online, with his optic's glowing purple, bubbles began to raise from his mouth. His body moved onto his knees and hands, his shoulders began to form spikes as his hands began to form much larger claws. his helm began to change as well with two large spikes forming on top of his helm, His chest was repairing itself leaving a small star-like hole in his chest that was glowing purple.

**(OMG MEGA-COW!"Mystic: Shut up!"Me:hmph)**

Before he knew it, he transformed into his cybertronian jet and took off into the sky, leaving earth atmosphere and into the galaxy.

* * *

**(Cybertron)**

Mystic had moved back to the side of her spark-mate wheeljack and watched bumblebee crouch before optimus, who had his sword tip to the ground. Mystic smiled and watched, gripping her sparkmate servo tightly in her hand as her other servo was on her chest-plate.

"In the company of your fellow autobots in the present of our creator primus the living core of our planet and..." Optimus grabs the hilt of his sword and raises it " by the authorities in vested in me by the matrix of leadership Bumblebee " Optimus placed his sword blade light on each shoulder of bumblebee " arise a warrior " Optimus said.

Bumblebee stood up as the other moved over to him as mystic smiles with her servos on her chest and smiled at her uncle bee.

" Nice bee" arcee said.

"Warrior big time" bulkhead said.

"You go bee" smokescreen said.

"Congrats uncle bee" mystic said.

"Lets get this party started " Wheeljack said.

He pulled mystic closed to him, pressing his lip-plates against her, leaving her to giggle and kissing back as wheeljack flicked a switched and the explosion of megatron statue exploded from the servo to the elbow, the two knees from the other elbow then waist and chest but the last explosion came from the helm. Mystic released wheeljack as he and bulkhead pounded chest with a ' hoo-rah' leaving mystic to giggle.

Arcee set her servo on mystic shoulder who showed a lot of love and care in her white optic's. Smokescreen smacks the back of bumblebee back who stumbled forward.

"Welcome to the club bee, warrior today who knows prime tomorrow" Smokescreen said.

"Slow down smokey I'm not sure i wish for the primes responsibility on anyone " Bee said.

" I am sorry to interrupt your celebration " Optimus said.

"Here it comes " arcee said.

"Primes never party" Bulkhead said.

"Oh give daddy a rest " Mystic said with her calm voice, placing her servo on her chest once more.

"But i must take my leave of you " optimus said.

Ultra magnus steps forward " Sir, if i may ask of you why? " He asked.

"Though cybertron is once again to support life, our planet currently incapable of generating new lives, Not until i retrive which will bring all lives to cybertron is born and ultimately returns. The Allspark. " Optimus said.

"You mean it isn't here?"smokey said.

"Nor has it been smokescreen not for thousands of years. As for the war of cybertron reach a tipping point and the decepticon army appear to be unstoppable. I often safeguard the allspark from megatron by covertly descendingly to a sector of the galaxy. The matrix of leadership will enable me guide us to it's presence location " Optimus said.

"What are we waiting for. Let take the warship and bring it back" Bee said.

"Uncle bee, We need to protect cybertron though." mystic said.

" These maybe dangerous times Bumblebee. But mystic is correct, We can not leave cybertron unsecured not with starscream and shockwave unaccounted for" Optimus said as he looks at mystic who lower her head.

"Not to mention our stray predacon " Ultra magnus said.

"Ultra magnus you will supervise patrol to find and capture furtive decepticons" Optimus said.

"I will be honor" Ultra said.

"Bulkhead, you will lead the reconstruction effort. You will re-build a landing field to welcome refugees" Bulkhead nodded his head and turned to wheeljack " Wheeljack, I will require you extensive experience to navigating deep space" Optimus said.

"When do we leave?" Wheeljack said placing his fist on his hips.

"Um.. Daddy can i say something?" Mystic asked quickly.

"Of course sweetspark" Optimus said.

" you remember how i said my last vision was on earth and we pray for me not to have another one, well i just had one not to long ago... " everyone looked at her with a shock experion " Alpha trion told me primus has gifted me and wheeljack something and i believe i may know what it is, but i am unsure if it is what i think it is" Mystic said.

"What may it be mystic?" Optimus asked.

"I think i may be sparked as a gifted from primus" Mystic said.

Everyone optic's widen, But wheel jacks optic's were the biggest as if he had glitched. When mystic looked over at optimus who had a smile on his face and walked over to her, giving her a hug as she returned it. She felt someone pull her against her chest and lips crashing into hers. She smiles and returns it back. She was looking at the crystal blue optic's that belong to her sparkmate and smiled.

"We'll now we got a wrecking sparkling on our hands this time." Wheeljack said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, we are gonna teach this little one how to pound some baddies " Bulkhead said while he pounded his fist together.

"Sweet, sparkling on the way, Cybertron gonna be back to normal in no time " Smokey said.

"Alright there smokescreen, once we get her to ratchet, we will know the details and we will know how far long she is " Arcee said.

"This is great though, Like skyraven said, She may be primus gift but who knows the sparking is also a gift to them. Wonder what he/she would look like " Bee said.

"It would seem i'd like to know more of mystic family, i have heard she is shockwave niece after all. I will leave her to discuss some matter at hand with him. Soundwave on the other hand, Can be trusted after all since he had shown his loyalty to his family more than to megatron and is now on the nemesis watching over the prisoners. I feel the need for mystic to see protection from him" Ultra magnus said.

Mystic smiles and giggles at the same time " I know ultra magnus. Daddy if it turns out to be a mech, may i name it after your first name?" She asked.

Optimus stood there shocked but soon phased out of it and nodded his helm " Of course sweet spark, may i ask if it comes out as a femme, what will you name it" He asked.

Mystic shrugged " I'll discussed it with jackie here about femme names" she said when wheeljack jumps back with his servos raised in defence and shaking his helm at the same time. Leaving everyone to laugh at this.

A few minutes later, mystic has stood there watching her father and her spark-mate enter into the ship in front of them. With the hatch raising up she felt the love and safety of her spark-mate flow through her spark as she sent her love though her bond toward her mate saying** '****_ you better return jackie with my sire. Or this little sparkling wont know who you are '_** mystic said with a teasing warning.

**'****_ don't you worry about that, i'll bring him back in one piece you just keep me updated about that sparkling_**** '** she heard her spark-mate talk through her bond as she waves her servo, watching the ship raise from the ground and into the galaxy with the only sight of the thrusts jets leaving the line of smoke.

* * *

**(Megatron/Unicron)**

In the galaxy megatron/unicron still in their cybertronian vehicular mode only to fly pass the planets and stars " super lunium space drive. Impressive " megatron said.

"One of many upgrade i have made to your limited co-priolo form and only necessary to reach cybertron " unicron said.

"So we are to rule together as one" Megatron said as he got shocked by two powerful bolts into his chest-plates. Megatron groans until the bolts disappear and he fell to his hands and knees.

"You rule nothing. I travel to cybertron for one reason only to destroy primus personally" unicron said.

"But to destroy primus is to destroy cybertron" Megatron said.

"Thus to begin with, in a new age, the age of chaos" Unicron said.

* * *

**(Cybertron)**

****Bulkhead walked around with construction data-pad in his hands as he stops and looks up at the works. "Whoa whoa whoa how are you gonna attach the cladding when the framing structure isn't complete " Bulkhead said.

Mystic stood behind her uncle bulkhead, shocked to never see this side of bulkhead before as she shook her head and looked up watching the vehicons lift the piece of square metal up as bulkhead raised his hand and steps forward, to late to say anything. The vehicons walked into the long pipes as they crashed and fell off the side leaving only two vehicons up there as the one hanging gets hit by one of the pipes and both the vehicons and the pipes fell over.

"Ouch... that had to hurt " Mystic said.

"You're telling me" Bulkhead said as he groan with his hand on his head.

We heard the familiar motorcycle coming toward us, as she transformed into her motorcycle with we turned around to look at her.

"Labor issues?" Arcee asked.

"Any news of our fugitives " Bulkhead said.

"Just signs of recent scavenging and decepticon installations" Arcee said.

"Maybe the nemesis can detect their life signals" Bulkhead said.

"Shockwave must of found a way to shut off the shields and disable them. But what i do not get is that Shockwave held his loyalty to megatron before family. He knows mystic is his family but he refuses to believe it. " Arcee said.

"Just leave shockwave to me aunt arcee, i'll get him to see what truly happen to my disappearance" Mystic said.

"That's right you're one with the allspark, you can visit or bring anyone with you to meet your family." Arcee said.

Mystic nodded her helm as she transformed and drove off in her ferrari 458 white toward the nemesis " Uncle Bumblebee ground bridge please" She said over the com-link as the bridge open up and she drove through it.

"Well i feel better when that gruesome two-some are locked up with the others " Bulkhead said.

* * *

**(Nemesis)**

Mystic walks to bumblebee and soundwave, as she hold her ears, listening to the banging as she growls and flicks the switch on " Okay you got my attention What you want." She said with a small growl but felt a light hand on her shoulders and calms down.

"_ relax little winter blossom, do not let your anger get ahold of you"_ soundwave said through snow ramps voice._  
_

Mystic nodded her helm and turns to the screen " We're prisoner of war, we have the right. When are we gonna have access to an Oil bath " Knockout said.

"When are you gonna tell me where to find uncle shockwave and starscream " Mystic said.

Knockout groans " I told you before shockwave have dozens secret labs across cybertron. Top secret " Knockout said.

Mystic look at bee who stepped forward " A Shame, you're finish looking pretty draft " bumblebee said as he raised the buffer.

Mystic tries to hold in her laughter as she looks at knockout who had sighs.

"I don't know where they are i swear. But I have an idea try looking" knockout said with a smirk on his face.

"wherever it may lead to shockwave, I'd be happy to see him and make him believe that i have not offlined with my carrier" soundwave nodded his helm "Bumblebee i'd like to meet up with ultra magnus and smokescreen, I need to be apart of their patrol " Mystic said.

Bumblebee nodded his helm.

* * *

**(Autobots Patrolling)**

Mystic drove up behind ultra magnus as she heard smokey sigh" someone might want to rethink renaming the sea of rust. Just saying but i was hoping more of us rushing back here to see it. Ya know how it's all bright and shiney But hey at least mystic get to see it" he said.

"Home is definitely new to me. I wonder were optimus found me at on cybertron." Mystic said softly.

"Cybertronians population takes time kid. You have to remember refugees are returning from light-years away " Ultra magnus checked his scanner " Movement, Two contacts at gate 4 " He said.

Mystic, Magnus and Smokey transformed into their bi-pedal form " It's best you stay behind us mystic just for the safety of you and the sparkling" Smokey said.

Mystic crossed her arms to her chest-plates with a ' hmph ' sound from her closed mouth almost sounding like she pouted but she shrugged her shoulders, allowing the shield to activate on her shoulder for protective motives. She followed them toward the opening of the ally.

"Approach with caution" Magnus said.

The two unknown bots stopped what they were doing and turned to look as ultra magnus and mystic stepped forward " I am ultra magnus and this is mystic prime. Are you autobot or Decepticon" He asked.

One of bots stood up with a cool chuckling " hehehe " they walked toward us into the light as mystic gasped seeing their true colors " Neither" They transformed into their beast form.

"Predacon" Magnus said.

The three raised their weapons as the predacons ran at them. We began to fire at the predacons but we kept missing each shot. One of the predacons did a flip and tackled ultra magnus away from us until the other one tackled both mystic and smokescreen. The predacon that tackled both them, smokescreen was lifted up and slammed into the ground while mystic was being pushed into the ground.

Ultra magnus began firing his weapon into the face of the predacon that tackled him away from us as he was smacked by the predacon tail and send flying but only landed on his feet and skidded back a bit. Ultra magnus ran at the predacon while firing as the predacon took flight ultra magnus held onto his tail as the predacon shot flames out of its mouth from both sides to burn ultra magnus.

Mystic open her white optic's and looks at the predacon as the predacon did the same but his optic's widen, only to step of the femme chest and back away only to continue it's fights. Mystic rolled over to her hands and feet and looked up as she saw ultra magnus throw a punch into the predacon face as he and the beast fell out of the sky and into the building only to fall down onto the ground.

Few hours passed and mystic was curled up in ball, watching the battle, her chest was dented. She crossed her arms protectively around her chest as she felt the small ting in her spark. She knew she felt her sparkmate worriedness but she send it back with love and care. But she was also worried about the sparkling she maybe carrying.

Smokescreen had used the phase shifter to move away from the heat blast from the predacon mouth and ultra magnus was badly damaged. Mystic got up and transformed, she heard smokescream saying "Phase beat flame every time " he said.

"Smokescreen, Ultra magnus need help!" Mystic called out. She knew she was to weak to go up against the predacons by herself but she knew she saw a reaction to one of them about her optic's. Mystic ran drove to ultra magnus side and transformed, only to try to help him up.

"Scrap" Smokescreen said as he jump into the wall, Leaving a very confused predacon and he comes out from below in vehicular mode, driving toward the mech and femme as he call for ground bridge"Bumblebee i need an emergency ground bridge Stat " Smokescreen said as he transformed and jumped as he grabs mystic and ultra magnus at the same time, allowing the predacon to raise his claws and swiftly swiped them through the phased bodies for the autobots as the predacon stumbled over and gotten tackled down by the other predacon.

Smokescreen and mystic tried to lift ultra magnus up as soon as the bridge open. " Hang tight cheif, we're getting you out of here" Smokescreen said they pulled him through it leaving the predacons to run after them but as soona s the bridge closed them predacons stopped and skidded on the ground, leaving them to roar in defeat.

* * *

**(Nemesis)**

Mystic was on the medical berth, holding her chest with bee beside her. Ultra mangus was next to her on the other medical berth as soona s the ground bridge open up from earth to the nemesis she heard the familiar voice she had miss so much " Where the patients " Ratchet said.

Ultra magnus groans as ratchet was working on him " he is suffering from multi-internal injuries, most quite sauver " Ratchet said.

Soundwave taps ratchet shoulder as ratchet turned to look at the faceless mech. Soundwave pointed at mystic who was holding her chest.

"Mystic is fine, But i am shocked to say she is... Sparked. I guess primus is not done with her yet." Ratchet said.

" But is the sparkling okay?" mystic asked.

"Yes, that sparkling is a lucky one infact. " Ratchet said with a smile as he walks to her and allowed himself to give mystic a hug.

Mystic smiled back and returned the hug to her grandpa ratchet.

" So care to explain what two more predacons are doing on cybertron " Arcee said.

"I though optimus said new life is impossible without the allspark" mystic growls at bulkhead who stepped back with his large servos raised in defence " Not unless your gifted by the primus and have connections to the allspark" Bulkhead added.

"Im no authority but something tells me cloning old bones doesn't constitute new life" Bee said.

"Shockwave been playing in his lab since the war" Bulkhead said.

"Skyraven would say something along the lines ' Uncle shockwave has been more interested in his science then his family. But once he pulled away from it, he tend to show another side of caring to his family then his science ' That what brother would've said " Mystic said.

They looked at her as she shrugs her shoulders a bit and returned the attention to the conversations. " Why stop now? " Bulkhead said as he turned around.

"Doesn't matter where those beast came from, we got to take em down" Smokescreen said.

"Take them down. Smokescreen, Listen they are cybertronian's like us, Created by primus as well. Plus one of them looked at my optic's like it saw something in me" Mystic said.

"what do you mean?" Arcee asked.

"The predaking did the same thing. But he wouldn't tell me why he would attack me when i was there in the fights" mystic said.

"If shockwave back in business there gonna be more of them. A lot more" bumblebee said.

Mystic lower her gazed and moved off the berth as she rubs her chest a bit and smiles lightly as she began to hum a soft lullaby her brother sung to her.

"We need to call optimus" Bulkhead said.

"Really bulk and interrupt his quest to save the future of our race on cybertron" arcee said.

"For now Ultra magnus need to rest. Mystic will be in charge, She'll do the same she did last time when we did not have optimus prime with us" Ratchet said

Everyone discussed it and nodded their helms " She is the primes daughter, she has the rights to lead. So what do we do now mystic?" Bumblebee asked.

Mystic smiles lightly with her white optic's brightening the room a bit.

* * *

**(in space)**

"Why send the allspark thadscorpia, one of the most hazardous star systems in the galaxy " Wheeljack said.

"Precisely to deter megatron from searching this region for it " Optimus said.

Wheeljack turned in his seat " With all the gamut burst and the planetoid collisions out here how can you be sure it survive" Wheeljack asked.

"The all spark itself is comprised pure energy in order to contain it and launch it off world Alpha trion forged a vessel capable of extracting it from the ether it is this indestructible reliquary we seek" optimus said.

"I'll try not to scratch the paint on this tub but no promises" wheeljack said.

"We can not risk being stranded if our ship is damaged it is best that you remain here Wheeljack" Optimus said.

"You're the boss But I did promise mystic i bring you back in one piece. Plus i want to get back there before the sparkling born ya know " Wheeljack said.

Optimus nodded his helm and stood on the hatch at it lower itself down with him on.

* * *

**Okay ima stop it there. Yes, Mystic is the gift of primus which means she now has the connection to primus and To the Allspark. More will be told in the Seasons That i promise you. As for Skyraven on how he dies. Same thing in season 2 between 12 - 15 My choice if i decided he need to live longer. Mystic does get to meet shockwave when shockwave appears.**

**But I can't promise you that i got some of these words right or wrong i can't do well without subtitles But i did my best in spelling. I just cant spell because of Dyslexia and ADHD and ADD So yeah. Please forgive me.**

**R&R and enjoy.**

**Bye **


	2. The next stepReturn of MegatronUnicron

**Okay next chapter to the movie. Anyways yeah... T.M.I Was being worked on then suddenly FF decide to sign me out. So i lost half the story and i need to retype it all anyways it's gonna be a fun story to right**

**CLM: Mystic do the honors oh shiny leader.**

**Mystic: ha ha... Transformers prime, Transformers prime movie and Transformer prime characters does not belong to CLM. They belong to hasbro. All OC's belong to CLM.**

**CLM: thankyou.**

**Mystic: No problem.**

* * *

**(Outerspace)**

The hatch lower on the ship, Optimus stood their, Activating his small jet wings that was on his large build body. The thrusters on his jetpack began to activate as he leans forward and flew off the hatch toward the floating rocks around the planet, Only to search for the Allspark.

* * *

**(Cybertron)**

Bumblebee,Mystic, Bulkhead, Arcee and Smokescreen walk through the rubble and down a small loose hill as bumblebee grabs mystic hand and helped her down " Watch your step " Bumblebee said.

Mystic walks over to a pipe and grabs it as she looks at it as she moves forward but glares at bee who stay behind her and close.

"Who made him leader?" Smokescreen asked.

"Bee did snuff megatron with mystic" Bulkhead said.

"I'm not leading that mystic job. " Bee stopped and lower himself down to see energon on the ground "I'm scouting " He said.

"Plus it's best that i talk to the predacon, Somehow i think he trusts me " Mystic said as she placed her hand over her chest, showing a mother love in her optic's.

"Fair enough, But shouldn't someone stay close to you mystic" Smokescreen said.

" I got you guys don't i " She said with a smirk as smokescreen shivers at that smirk.

"Got to hand it to you mystic, you learn a lot from optimus. Even smokescreen here can't get used to that smirk of yours" Arcee said.

"I know aunt arcee" Mystic said with a light smile.

"But do you realise we are no where near where we found predacons right?" Smokescreen asked.

"Uncle bee please explain" Mystic said with an annoyed voice.

"We not looking for those predacon, I follow this energon trail which means he was wounded" Bumblebee turn to them and started walking close to mystic " And we are not the ones who wounded him" Bee said.

"Whoa we mean we been tracking.." bulkhead didn't finished when the predaking appear in front of them as the predaking open his wings wide " Predaking" Bulkhead said.

The three autobots bulkhead, arcee and smokescreen backed up and raised their weapons.

The predaking chest began to glow as the glow raised up through the neck to it's mouth " Hold fire ! " mystic raised her hand and stepped forward, holding the 'fake ' immobilizer " Recognized this predaking, you serve the lord megatron warship surely your familiar with little treasure from his vault. The immobilizer" Mystic said.

Everyone looked at each other as mystic continued " It causes instant Stasis lock though the victim remains full conscious a living death" Mystic said.

The predaking hissed with a growl as mystic bend down to her one knee and placed it down" but we didn't come here to fight your highness " Mystic said as the predaking flap it wings behind his back and his body began to shift and transform into his bi-pedal form.

"Then why have you violated my refugee, mystic " Predaking said.

"We need answers, do you know of any predacons currently on cybertron?" Mystic asked.

"Indeed " Predaking said looking in the white optic's of the femme "Legions of them " Predaking turned to the graveyard of the fossilized predacons " Be hold, my subjects countless multitude render extinct ages ago by the great cataclysm , unearthed by the shifting of plates during our planet restoration " He said.

"Yeah, Me, Mystic and ultra magnus just about got scrapped by two living predacons knowing anything about them your highness" Smokescreen said.

Mystic snarls at smokescreen " smokescreen your really asking for it " Mystic said calmly is a hint of growl in her tone.

Smokescreen steps back with his hands raised up in defence which was causing the predaking to chuckle for a moment and return to seriousness "Two? Where?" Predaking asked.

"We came to ask you for your help in finding them" Mystic said.

"For revenge?" Predaking asked.

"No, Hear us out predaking. It was never out intention to destroy those predacons that you known as brethren. We were set up by the decepticons. Optimus prime deem it as tragedy to stain in cybertron fresh soil with any new spilled energon. So help us prove what megatron was never willing too that more then one race can peacefully co-exist on our planet" Mystic said.

"You assume because that i turn against megatron I can forgive your autobots their role in destruction of my brethren on earth. Leave me be and dare not trespass here again" Predaking said.

They turn away and walk off, Mystic look at the stick and tossed it to the side only to turn away and follow them but she stopped and heard her name being called " Mystic prime" Predaking said.

"Yes predaking?" She asked.

"I sense you are sparked, A new life to be born here on cybertron, Is the correct" Predaking asked.

Mystic nodded her helm as she watched the predaking turn away as she ran off to catch up with the others. For some reason the predaking was able to get the information out of her because of her white optic's being so rare, including a full body of white armor.

* * *

**(Somewhere else on cybertron)**

Starscream flown through the cybertron amusement park as he found his way into shockwave lab, carrying a predacon fossil.

"I have return partner. I trust you haven;t strain yourself tinkering in your lab while i was tolling feel like a common dron I mean i seem to supply more old bones fast then you grow new clones " starscream said as he sat the fossil down.

"starscream given out lack of infrastructure and frequent need to relocate in order to avoid detection it is not logical to expect greater productivity in this point in time " Shockwave said.

"At least you new clones lack the arrogant of your last effort the one who named himself predaking" Starscream said.

Two heavy steps came into the lab as they knock over a cube " Be Careful you clumsy brutes where you been" starscream asked.

"cutting up autobots" The dark one said.

The light one chuckles as starscream wings shot out to the side " What? you were order to void all contact with the Enemy" Starscream said as he put the shock rod against both predacons who screamed in pain.

"I don't here you laughing now Darksteel" Starscream said.

"We weren't follow! But that white autobot is surely a beauty" Darksteel said.

"Fools now they know of your existence we have lost the element of surprise. And did you say white femme. I been dieing to get my servos on her since the day skyraven came to earth! But oh. . . without skyraven. . ."Starscream said as he chuckles.

Shockwave raised his head and looks at starscream" Are you positive that she was skyraven sister, My sister second sparkling" Shockwave asked.

"Oh indeed she was, Soundwave had violet ray information. Even their energon matches. How did skyraven put it. . . Ah yes he was unicron curse while mystic is primus gift before he died by last drop of energon " starscream said.

"Then if soundwave knew she is my niece then i will believe my brother which is for me to make it clear for you starscream, You will not put your illogical mind and hands anywhere near her. I may have lost my sister and my brother in law, But you will stay away from her, is that understood" Shockwave said as he glares at starscream.

"Of course, I wouldn't go past the thought of going up against of her uncles" starscream said with defeat.

The blue predacon laughs " the autobots weak but the white one didn't put up a fight" he said.

"They fled like coward we have no need to fear them" Darksteel said.

"Perhaps skylynx we must not underestimate them either their treacherous scout and the white femme was able to fail the mighty megatron rest his spark" Starscream said.

"As such it is premal that we harvest the CNA necessary to clone more of you many more of you" Shockwave said as he steps forward.

"So that we may build an army of beast great enough to eradicate the autobots and conquer cybertron in lord megatrons memory and name" Starscream said with a grin.

* * *

**(Autobots)**

Bumblebee, smokescreen, arcee, mystic, and bulkhead drove toward the tower of kaon, where the throne was held place for the mighty warmonger as they drove down the road in silence just to be broken " what makes you think that shockwave cloning lab here?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah, wasn't dark mount megatron military HQ" Smokescreen said.

"I don't know but something giving me a bad vibe about this place" Mystic said.

"Everytime you say 'you' get a bad vibe, we end up scrap" smokescreen said.

"Not my fault, I am the living gift here..." Mystic said

"...Plus she the only one who can tell which is good and bad, including her gifts" Arcee said.

"Hey i'm just saying I mean her two other uncles came with me to earth im surprise they decided to stay on earth to help out with the military down there and not here" Smokescreen said.

"Mon star and Cerebral, They wanted to help stop the wars down on earth even if they can't use their actual forms thats why the are using holograms to fight in the humans war." Bulkhead said.

"And what about the aerials, I mean shouldn't they be here with us. If it wasn't for skyraven death then we would of still have them" Smokescreen said.

Mystic snarls at smokescream as she spun her wheels and turned around as she drove backward but facing smokescreen " Do not speak of my brother like that, Sky was sick alright. He wanted he last battle with the mech who offlined my sire even if the mech who offline my carrier is still on cybertron. But sky is an autocon, an honorable fighter that who he is. No one should speak about him like that. The aerial bots trusted him and followed him, once he gone they decided to leave to find air raid for he will lead them since he has more experience with it" Mystic explains

She turned her wheels once more and drove toward bee and drove beside him.

"You really screw that one up smokey" Arcee said.

"Yeah i know, I know" Smokescreen said as everything went silent once more.

They made it to the entrance as they transformed " If the intel feed from knockout is acrid then we'll find the map of all of shockwave entrid lab network in the citadel databank" Bee said.

All five of the autobots walked into the Decepticon HQ.

* * *

**(With two other autobots)**

The alarm systems began to go off in the ship as wheeljack looked up and saw the scans of something glowing coming toward optimus and the all-spark.

"Not good." He said.

Optimus was flying around and pass the moving boulders that was floating as he activated the thrusters more as turns and moves passed another set of boulders. Optimus stops and spots the Glowing blue orb that looked like an old artifact.

:_Optimus plasma storm incoming_: Wheeljack said in the comm-link.

Optimus optic's widen as he activated the thrusters once more, only to boost his speed to race toward the all-spark before the plasma storm hits.

:_ get out of there, The all-spark may be indestructible but you aren't:_ Wheeljack said.

Optimus activated the thrusted once more to gain more speed " I am to close to turn back now" He said.

The Plasma storm began to make crackling electric sounds as it head toward the prime and the all-spark. As Optimus flew closer ever minute by the second toward the all-spark.

* * *

**(Decepticon HQ)**

Smokescreen sat on the throne of the decepticon HQ as he adjust himself like a sparkling" Lord smokescreen, Emperor of destruction" He said as he did a small sitting dance on the throne.

" Such a sparkling" mystic said with her helm shaking.

"How can you sit there" Bulkhead turn to him " That some bad mojo " He said.

Mystic shot smokescreen a glare and still she ended up rubbing her chest lightly with a small smile. " Just hope my sparkling will be more mature then smokescreen" she whispers to arcee bumblebee

Arcee and bee chuckled lightly at the statement as the computer beeps a couple of times.

"What you know, knockout actually got straight for once" bee said.

"what did you have to do. Buff his finish? " Arcee said and looks at bee.

"Close. let down load the data and get out of here" Bee said as he walks forward.

Mystic looked at the star sky and bulkhead did the same " hey something, heading out way" Bulkhead said as he pointed out.

"Predaking?" Arcee asked.

" Moving to fast" Bee said.

"Starscream?" Bulkhead said.

"Seriously!? you bring his name up. Hello i be the first to lay a fist on him" Mystic said.

Bee zoomed in on his optic's and flinched with shocked as the silver, dusty earthly mech transformed and landed on the platform as he rose up to stand straight.

Mystic spark jumped in shocked, she steps back, pulling her servos close to her chest where her spark-chamber is at. She could feel something different in this mech but yet he was familiar to her.

"Minions of the prime. Prepare to to be obliterated " He said.

"Megatron?" Bee said as he was stepping back with arcee.

Smokescreen had stood up and scooted away from the throne and ran down to the others.

" You and mystic sure buckethead with a giant saber and mange to miss his spark!" Smokescreen said.

"How are you still alive?" arcee said.

"And where did you score the upgrade?" bulkhead asked.

"Um guys... That ain't megatron" mystic said.

"You are right white femme. Megatron can't answer you for this moment. Though i can inform you with utmost authority that he own his liaison life to me. Unicorn!" He said.

They all get in fighting position as smokescreen moved mystic behind him " i will not be so easy to deliver it to oblivion " Megatron/unicorn said as he raised his hand while they began to glow in to dark energon spiked cannon.

He began to fire his cannon as the autobots began to run for it as bulkhead got his by the aftershock of the dark energon flipping on his knees he turned and saw the cannon facing toward him. Arcee ran in front of him, shooting at unicorn as bulkhead did the same. Bulkhead and arcee along with mystic ran behind the throne seat.

**(In the silver mech mind)**

"bothersome pest" unicorn said.

"That pest and his white niece are the very ones who rob me of my spark and now i possess the power to return the favor" megatron said.

"You possess nothing" He scolded " It is i who is possess all of what you were and ever will be" Unicorn said.

**(Outside of mind)**

Unicorn fired another set of dark energon blasts at the autobots, that retreated behind the throne as bulkhead pulled mystic in front of him to block the dark energon blast from hitting her.

"We need to retreat" Arcee said.

"The only way out is down" Smokescreen said.

"we can't call for a ground bridge until we put some space between unicorn and us" Bulkhead said as there was another blast for bulkhead to cover mystic up to block it once more.

"Be hold my infinite might" unicorn said as he changed his dark energon cannon for a dark energon spare that had a dark energon explosive on it as he tossed it and it collided into the throne seat while it began to beep.

"Let's roll!" Bee said.

Mystic nodded her helm as she was the first to go, jumping over the throne and transformed, letting bee, bulkhead, smokescreen and arcee to follow along as they drove pass unicorn/megatron in a high speed chase, only to drive off the edge and down as bee transformed at the same time mystic did. He grabs her by the waist and fires his neutron blasters into the roof of the bottom floor as they landed on the ground and transformed once more and drove down the hall.

To their unknown unicorn/megatron roared with anger and transformed in his cybertronian form and flew after them.

* * *

**(With the other two autobots and All-spark)**

The alarms are still blazing " Come on chief were out of time " Wheeljack said.

Optimus who was getting closer and closer to the all-spark. The rocks began to explode by the Plasma storm as optimus reached out to grab the all spark.

Once the Allspark was grabbed by optimus. He turned around, Hitting full throttle on his thrusts to get to the ship.

* * *

**(With the others)**

The drove down the hall and throw the activated open/closing door while arcee, mystic, bee, smokescreen and bulkhead skidded to a stop and transformed into their bi-pedal form.

" Stop" Arcee called out as she stopped her skidding to the edge as everyone else finished their transformation.

We looked down at the bubbling pit as i shiver, remember what wheeljack told me when he was capture by the decepticons after the new Decepticon capital was build on earth.

" A smelting pit" bulkhead said.

"cybertron has been dormant for thousand of years but that still burning" Arcee said.

Mystic placed her servo on her head " Grandpa Ratchet, Uncle Soundwave we need a ground bridge" Mystic said.

Mystic turned around and saw a purple blast it the platform as it exploded, almost knocking her over if it wasn't for bulkhead pulling her down as arcee and Smokey fell over the edge, bulkhead thought fast and grabbed arcee hand and arcee grabbed Smokescreen hand.

Unicron flew over us with laughter and transformed landed on the ground in front of bee and mystic. She stood up and held onto her chest protectively.

"Uncle bulkhead! Aunt acree!" Mystic called out and ran over to them as she looked down seeing them hanging from bulkhead hand " Smokescreen!" She yelled.

Mystic was growing worried and fear all at once. She was thinking for her family, her spark-mate and sparkling.

* * *

**(Wheeljack and Optimus)**

"Optimus if we don't get out of here right now" Wheeljack moved the wheel a bit and looked at the scanner " Optimus!" Wheeljack said as he felt the worried and fear coming from mystic all at once coming from his spark-mate. " Hold on mystic, we'll be there, that's a promise" He added.

Optimus race against the plasma cloud, getting pass the exploding rocks " Thats why he's prime" Wheeljack said as he turn the ship around. Optimus flew and landed on the lift of the hatch as it raised up, holding onto the all-spark. The large boulder collided between the thrusters and the back of the ship, giving it an edge and damaging something as the boulder shattered into pieces.

"Cutting it a little close, don't you think" Wheeljack said with a smile.

"wheeljack " optimus give a stern look " set a course for cybertron" Optimus said.

"Hang onto your hubcaps " Wheeljack said as he hit the thrusted and flew the ship away from the plasma storm. As the plasma storm would destroy the last of the rocks.

"That's the future of life for cybertron, huh? Wonder what mystic would say?" Wheeljack look at the all spark " I kinda figure it be bigger" Wheeljack added.

* * *

**(with the autobots)**

"Hold tight" bulk said with a groan, he was struggling to hold arcee and smokescreen.

Bee and mystic walked over to bulkhead as they turned around and saw the same mech transformed and landed on the ground. He raised his hands in a glowing purple color as they formed two scythes in both his hands.

"Bee, try helping. " Mystic said as she unsheathed her sword as her sword was glowing in a mixture of black and white. She knew her brother took pieces of his black armor and forged it into a sword with white glowing marking of colored energon. She was pleased to have something to remind her of her brother. She steps forward as she swung her sword a bit in the air. She glares at unicron with her white optic's.

"I am mystic, Gifted by primus. Trained by your uncreation that i seen and known as a brother who was born from the same bloodline as mine. You have made my brother ill and for that you had also tried to control him on attacking me. But i knew he fought against you which has weaken him more. " Mystic said.

Unicron did the same, Staring at the white femme but what intrigued him the most was her optic's. Those pure white optic's reminded him of the rival he hated so much " Ah! Yes, He was a fool to betray what he was destined to do, if it wasn't for his trine and his creators" Unicron said.

Mystic snarls at him as unicron raised his scythe and brought it down toward her, she raised her sword and blocked the scythe. As each swing of the scythes was swung at mystic, she managed to block and dodge them with much grace and balance, just like her brother taught her.

She raised her sword as unicron brought down both of his scythes onto the black and white blade that mystic used to block. Bee began to firing at unicron from behind mystic, as she saw this as a dishonor challenge but she knew that she wasn't strong enough to fight against the all mighty unicron.

Another swing came at mystic as she jumps away and to the side, blocking the dark energon scythes as bee followed her moves, still firing at unicron until one of the dark energon scythes collided into the ground. A crack rippled formed and moved toward bulkhead and the others. Mystic optic's widen with fear as bulkhead almost had then other up, the ground behind to shake.

The ground ended up lower and breaking off as bulkhead, Arcee and smokescreen fell. Mystic and bee both yelled ' No!' and ran to the edge as mystic frozen in fear, watch her family and friend fall toward the smelting pits. Before bee and mystic knew the ground bridge open up under the fall comraded and mystic jumped in joy " WAY TO GO UNCLE SOUNDWAVE AND GRANDPA RATCHET!" Mystic said with a cheerful voice.

"No time to celebrate mystic" bee said.

"Servent of Prime and Primus. You will now join with your brethren " Unicron said.

Bee grab mystic by the waist and pulled her in a uncle protective way " You got the right, and she coming with me!" Be said with a smile and tipped over. Allowing both mystic and bee fall down toward the smelting pits as unicron ran tot the edge and Watch the two fighters fall through the ground bridge as it closed.

Unicron yelled in anger as his scythes disappeared " I am weak" Unicron said.

**(In unicron/Megatron mind)**

"But our merciless attack drove the autobots submission, They fled for their very spark" Megatron said.

"A victory over unworthy opponents. But the White femme was one opponent was worthy. " Unicron said.

"Yes. Mystic. She was raised by a prime. Trained by her brother, who was trained by two of the gladiators seeker twins. She follows half of his path as a honorable sword fighter. But she follows her own half of her path as well." Megatron said.

"Especially one that did not result in their demises is far from an achievement. Clearly our improve state is not enough to accomplish the deeds for which i have come for that i shall require a much greater influence of destruction " Unicron said." Unicron said.

**(Out of unicron/megatron mind. To the nemesis)**

Soundwave was busy checking over mystic armor for any injuries as ratchet was checking to see if the sparkling is alright. But once news got out of the sparkling being a little jumpy but alright. Soundwave eased a bit and nodded his helm in acceptance that mystic was alright as well without injuries. Mystic, soundwave and ratchet walks over to the others and stood there.

"How can this happen. We put out a call for inviting refugees back to cybertron and Unicron first in line" Arcee said.

"Not to mention, He was challenged by mystic too. She was lucky to know how to fight with swords" Bee said.

Soundwave glare at mystic as mystic moved an inch or two away from soundwave a bit as she stood closer to ratchet and soundwave shook his head and sigh silently, playing the recording of violet ray "_ Don't ever do that, mystic. We can not lose you"_ soundwave played.

Mystic nodded her helm and turned back to the others.

"Not to mention those predacons. What did we come home to?! What did we bring mystic to?!" Bulkhead said.

"What are we suppose to call him ?" Mystic arched a optic ridge " Megacron? Unitron?" Smokescreen said.

"Really?! That's you biggest issue right now" arcee said.

"Right right. Alright, So whats the game plan?" Smokescreen said.

"Call father" mystic said as she walks over to the controls as she enters in the coordinates to the com-link toward wheeljack and optimus.

"While unicron may not inhabit a mortal form, he is still a god and thus can not be defeated by customary means" Ratchet said.

"Daddy? Wheeljack? " Mystic said.

**(With wheeljack and optimus)**

:_Daddy? Wheeljack? this is mystic. we have an urgent situation:_ Mystic said through the comm.

Optimus lean over and pressed the button " Mystic, This is optimus prime. Proceed." He said.

:_ Optimus, Can you hear us : _Bee spoked as optimus and wheeljack shared a gaze to each other : _ come in, please :_ bee said.

**(Nemesis)**

"Wheeljack, Do you read?" Bee said.

Mystic sighs and began to think. Soundwave set his servo on her shoulder as she nods her helm.

**(Optimus and Wheeljack)**

"That hit we took did some damage. Receives operational. But we can't Transmit" Wheeljack said.

"What about the spark-bond?" Optimus said.

Wheeljack shook his head " To far out. Being far from your spark-mate but a damper in between, Blocking us both from communicating besides feeling what the other feeling" Wheeljack said.

**(Nemesis)**

"Nothing" Bee said.

"You have your voice back, now if not the time to go mute. Mystic?" Arcee said.

Mystic nods her halm. " Daddy, in the event that you can hear us, Unicron has found his way back to cybertron " Mystic said.

**(Optimus and wheeljack)**

:_repeat. The chaos bringer is here on our soil in possession of megatron body:_ Mystic said.

"Wheeljack. Ensure that the light speed drive is still fully operational" Optimus said.

**(Nemesis)**

"So what now. I mean besides hoping for optimus got the message" Bulkhead said.

"We figure out why unicron here" Arcee said.

"and what he wants" Bee said.

Mystic stood beside soundwave as he wrap his arm around mystic shoulders and pulls her into a close hug. Mystic dimmed her optic's as she began to think.

"We'll we know for one thing. Mystic gone in thinking process" Smokescreen said as he pointed at the white femme.

**(Wheeljack and Optimus)**

"The big U could of taken earth behind our back but why come back at cybertron?" Wheeljack said.

"There will be only one reason wheeljack" Optimus said.

**(Nemesis)**

"To destroy the spark of his arch enemy, primus" Ratchet and mystic said.

"But that's the core of our planet and Part of mystic" Smokescreen said.

"It isn't fair, how many more times do we need to save a world have to fight for the survival of our home and losing the ones we care" Arcee said.

"Regrettably a struggle of creation and destruction is an enteral one" Ratchet turned to mystic and the others " In the battle lines with seperate the two run through the very spark of cybertron. good and evil, order and chaos, One victorious one vanquish. Each form the core of their own separate worlds. Cybertron and Earth. " Ratchet said.

"And now Darkness has follow us all the way home" Mystic said.

* * *

** Okay stopping right there... Next chapter will be up soon. Just give me time.. No Subtitles, Longer time. It's hard to do. So yeah. Enjoy and R&R**

**Mystic: Bye!**

**CLM: Signing out.**


End file.
